


cop / criminal au

by anothersadsong



Series: snippets [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, cop x criminal au, two sarcastic people flirting with each other, what it's totally normal to get picked up in order to see one's favorite detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong





	cop / criminal au

‘andor, you got a visitor. it’s erso, again’, he’s told, and he can’t hold back his frustrated sigh. jyn erso is a pain in his ass, trouble of the highest degree. and yet, somehow by the grace of god, she always manages to keep herself out of too much trouble.

nine lives, like a goddamn cat.

unsurprisingly, when cassian sits down to speak with her, her tips turn out to be rudimentary, at best, and it just seems like she’s there because she enjoys taking up his time. 

he leans forward, his expression betraying his annoyance. ‘you could give me their names, jyn. the people you’re working for and you can go… don’t make me waste me my time booking you’.

she smirks, shrugs, leans back in the uncomfortable chair as though there’s no place in the world she’d rather be. ‘maybe i just like spending time with you, detective, ever think of that? how else am i gonna get my fix? it’s not like we run in the same circles … ’

cassian stares her down, almost tells her, and not for the first time, that she’s nothing more than a headache, that he’s growing tired of giving her chance after chance to give him something of substance, that if she keeps wasting his time, he’s not gonna hesitate to throw her behind bars, that if she didn’t stop mocking him, she was gonna live to regret it. 

instead, what he offers is - ‘i’m giving you one last chance, jyn. to prove you aren’t the fuck up you’re trying to convince me you are. maybe i’m the one being naive…’

jyn erso leans forward, now, deadly serious. 'i can’t. i rat 'em out, i’m dead, it doesn’t matter where i run. and the last thing i wanna be, detective, is dead’


End file.
